Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is a character in the critically acclaimed Super Mario series. In the series, she usually portrays the damsel-in-distress, and has been kidnapped by Bowser in almost every game. She is often said to be Mario's girlfriend. In the original game, she possessed a special power that would allow her to reverse the black magic of the Koopa clan, thus giving Bowser a reasonable answer to why he would kidnap the princess, as he was at the time using it to cast a spell on all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents. Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of the series, always seem to rescue the princess and save the Mushroom Kingdom when needed. Other characters also lend a helping hand, such as Yoshi and a cast of characters in the Mario RPGs. She is the sole ruler of the powerful Mushroom Kingdom. While it doesn't seem like she has a father, her trusty longtime steward Toadsworth seems to act as some kind of father figure toward her, and is always keen on keeping her safe (though because of his age, he is not able to stop the forces of Bowser's army). The character Toad remains chief of the guards of Princess Peach's castle. Games *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *NES Open Tournament Golf *Super Mario Kart *Paper Mario *Mario Kart 64 *Super Mario 64 *Mario Kart Double Dash *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Party 8 *Mario Kart Wii *Super Paper Mario *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Mario Strikers Charged *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Kart DS *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Yoshi's Island DS *Super Mario Strikers *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *Mario Tennis *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Tennis: Power Tour *Mario Golf *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *Mario Golf: Advance Tour History Princess Peach's first game appearance was in Super Mario Bros. for the NES, where she was kidnapped by Bowser and thrown into his fortress in World 8. Mario would then go through all of the Mushroom Kingdom to go and save her. Once Mario or Luigi defeated Bowser at the end of the last castle, Peach thanked Mario. In this game, Peach seemed to have reddish hair, which was later changed in the North American version of Super Mario Bros. 2 to brown hair. In the Japanese game Super Mario Bros 2, known in America as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, the same thing happened - she was kidnapped by Bowser once again. In the other game (later known as Super Mario USA in Japan), which was completely different, she was a playable character. In the game, she was able to float in the air for a few seconds. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Princess Peach would send letters and items to Mario and Luigi once the duo went on a quest to retrieve the stolen wands that Bowser took. Later on in the game, Bowser would then kidnap Peach, leaving the brothers to once again go save her. In Super Mario World, Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi went on vacation to dinosaur land. Upon their arrival, Bowser kidnaps the princess, as well as the inhabitants of the island - The Yoshis. The brothers will then, once again, traverse through the land to save all of the Yoshis and the Princess. This was the first game that Princess Peach ever had blonde hair. From then on, her hair has always been blonde. Category: Mario Characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Mario Tennis Players Category: Mario Golf Players Category: Mario Baseball Players Category: Paper Mario Series Partners